


Brooklyn 9-9

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, to nie jest Superfamily, wspomniane Peggy/Angie, wspomniane Sharon/Natasha
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers jest samotnym ojcem pracującym na najbardziej wścibskim posterunku policji w Nowym Jorku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn 9-9

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [Miss Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson).  
> Nie jest to cross z serialem o tym samym tytule, chociaż parę elementów z niego wykorzystałam. Pierwsza scena zapożyczona z filmu _Jump Street_. Fik zawiera kiepskie żarty.

To nie był pierwszy pościg, w którym Steve brał udział, ale na pewno pierwszy, w którym zarekwirował limuzynę. Nie był jakimś weteranem na służbie, ale nawet Sam, który służył w policji sześć lat dłużej niż Steve i który był jego aktualnym partnerem, nigdy jeszcze nie ścigał kryminalistów limuzyną.

— Wyjdę dachem — ogłosił Steve, przechodząc z miejsca obok kierowcy na tył.

— Nie zgubię ich — odpowiedział mu Sam, skupiając się niczym sokół na czarnym clio, które ukradli dilerzy.

Pewnie dlatego, że żaden z nich nie przyglądał się dokładnie wnętrzu limuzyny, dopiero teraz zauważyli…

— Cholera, Sam, ktoś tu jest.

Sam musiał przyznać, że w wewnętrzne lusterko przez cały pościg nie zerknął. Teraz też nie miał zamiaru.

— Martwy czy śpi, skoro wcześniej nic nie mówił?

— Przyglądający się, co blond ciacho ma zamiar tutaj… och, czy to broń, czy cieszysz się na mój widok? — odezwał się nieznajomy głos i dopiero teraz Sam zerknął na chwilę w lusterko.

Siedzący z tyłu mężczyzna na pewno nie był trzeźwy. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zarekwirowali limuzynę spod jakiegoś drogiego hotelu, Sam nie zdziwił się, że mężczyznę wsadzono do środka. Zerknął jeszcze raz i utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że owszem, wie, kto to jest. Wolał się odezwać, bo Steve wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz zapowietrzyć, zamiast jak normalny człowiek wyciągnąć pistolet z kabury.

— Panie Stark, nowojorski oddział policji przeprasza za niedogodności — powiedział Sam, znowu całkowicie skupiając się na drodze i pościgu. — Jednak musimy złapać tych ludzi i nie mamy czasu, aby pana gdzieś wysadzić. Proszę zachować ostrożność.

— Ależ proszę bardzo — wymruczał Stark, skądś wyczarowując kieliszek z trunkiem i nawet oliwką na wykałaczce. — Czujcie się jak u siebie.

— … pistolet… — wymamrotał w końcu Steve, tak bardzo spóźniony, że Sam aż uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Chwilę potem rozległy się strzały. Steve otworzył szyberdach i wychylił się, aby przestrzelić opony… lub wychylających się z tylnych okien ludzi z karabinami.

— Cholera — rzucił pod nosem, kuląc się do środka. — Sam, mają broń!

— Widzę! — odkrzyknął Sam, próbując zrobić unik.

— Heeej — rzucił Stark, wychylając głowę obok Sama. — Wszystko masz kuloodporne, się nie martw.

Sam łypnął na niego kątem oka, ale posłuchał. Kiedy w szybę poleciała seria, a szyba nawet nie pękła, uśmiechnął się. Stark poklepał go w ramię i wrócił na koniec limuzyny.

Co pewnie było złym pomysłem, bo wychynął tuż obok Steve’a.

— Co tam, panie oficerze?

— Panie Stark! — krzyknął Steve, od razu położył rękę na jego głowie i popchnął go w dół.

— Hm, okej — wymamrotał Stark i zaczął się dobierać Steve’owi do rozporka.

— Jezu! — wrzasnął Steve, chowając się do środka. Ręką, w której nie trzymał pistoletu, odganiał ręce Starka. — Nie! Nie! Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, ale jesteś nawalony i to nie jest najlepsza pora na takie rzeczy, przestań!

Sam miał problem, bo śmiał się do rozpuku, a musiał trzymać się na ogonie dilerom.

sss

Steve wysłał swój raport do drukarki i odchylił się na krześle. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego Sam uniósł brew i kącik ust.

— Napisałeś, że Tony Stark dał ci swój numer? — zapytał na tyle głośno, że siedząca nieco dalej Natasza podjechała do nich na krześle.

Steve jęknął.

— Co ja słyszę — zaczęła Natasza. — Pewien znany ktoś dał ci swój numer? — Uśmiechała się jak kot, który dostał śmietankę.

— Maila — powiedziała Sharon, która czytała Steve’owi przez ramię. Steve aż podskoczył, bo podkradła się niezauważona. Posłał Samowi i Nat pochmurne spojrzenie, bo oni na pewno ją widzieli, ale żadne go nie ostrzegło. Sharon usiadła na kolanach Nat, a Steve zamknął swoją skrzynkę. — Już parę maili z nim wymieniłeś, czyżby szykowało się coś poważnego? — wymruczała, trzepocząc rzęsami i uśmiechając się uroczo.

Steve zastanawiał się, czy opłaca mu się kłamać, ale wiedział, że jeśli on sam nic nie powie, to Nat włamie się na jego profil. Mimo że teraz obejmowała Sharon i widział jej ręce, to był pewny, że i tak znalazłaby jakiś sposób, a on by się nawet nie zorientował. Wyciągnął nogi pod biurkiem i skrzyżował je w kostkach, a w rękę chwycił ołówek i zaczął nim stukać o biurko.

— Nie pamięta nic — odezwał się w końcu cicho, skupiony na swoich butach. Widział kątem oka, jak pozostała trójka wymienia spojrzenia, ale nie przerwali mu, za co był wdzięczny. — Ale napisał, że włamał się do systemu, znalazł moje dane ze zdjęciem i widzi, dlaczego mógłby być zainteresowany.

— To w czym problem? — zapytał _kolejny_ głos, bo najwyraźniej biurko Steve’a znajdowało się na przecięciu każdej drogi w komisariacie. Nawet, o czym ten konkretny głos świadczył, do biura kapitan Carter.

— W niczym, nie ma żadnego problemu — odpowiedział Steve, siadając prosto. Peggy uniosła brew, ale i uśmiechnęła się swoimi krwistoczerwonymi ustami. Oparła ręce na jego oparciu i pochyliła się nieco, jakby upewniała się, że na ekranie na pewno nie ma włączonej poczty.

— Steve, przychodzimy z Sharon razem do pracy, skoro na razie razem mieszkamy, naprawdę sądzisz, że nie słyszałam całej rozmowy?

Sam chichotał w rękaw, Sharon wyglądała jak anioł, a Natasza miała na twarzy uśmieszek. Steve westchnął, bo nawet sierżant Thor zaczął podsłuchiwać.

— Umów się z nim i tyle. Mojej żony też na początku nie mogłam rozgryźć, ale ułożyło się pięknie.

Wszyscy znali historię o “kelnerce Angie”, ale każdy znał inną jej wersję, bo kapitan sama jej nie opowiedziała, tylko każdy czerpał wiedzę z innego źródła.

— Ten posterunek jest tak bardzo gejowski — skomentował Thor, kiedy Peggy zamknęła drzwi swojego biura.

— Wypraszam sobie — odezwał się Sam — _nie cały posterunek_.

Gdyby nie to, że wszyscy znali Sama i potrafili poznać, kiedy robi sobie jaja, to już dawno oberwałby w pysk za takie odzywki; Sharon i Nat zawsze takie wypleniały, bo Nat najpierw tłumaczyła delikwentowi co i jak, a jeśli potknął się drugi raz, to Sharon obijała mu twarz. Czasami było na odwrót.

— Fakt faktem, Sam jest tutaj jedynym heterykiem — skomentowała Natasza. Steve nie kłócił się, że przecież detektywi Fury i Coulson – znani jako “Marcus i Cheese” – byli tak hetero, że już bardziej nie można. Jednak jeden z nich nie miał oka, a drugi mimo łysiny i niemal wiecznie obecnego uśmiechu jakoś nie psuł wizerunku złych gliniarzy lat osiemdziesiątych, więc lepiej było zostawić ich w spokoju.

Steve już zaczynał się cieszyć, że zostawili go w spokoju, ale zrobił błąd, zabierając wydrukowany raport z drukarki i skupiając ich uwagę z powrotem na sobie.

— To umówisz się z nim? — zapytała Sharon, uciszając Sama i Nat.

— Um — wyrzucił Steve i wyrównał kartki. Czuł lekki rumieniec na policzkach. — Może. — Nie dodał nic więcej, tylko wstał, wyminął ich i poszedł do biura kapitan Carter.

sss

Następnego dnia Steve wszedł do biura i już wiedział, że cały dzień będzie ciężki, bo Natasza siedziała przy jego stanowisku, a Sam, Sharon i Thor nachylali się nad jej ramieniem. Zauważył Peggy wychodzącą z biura, więc oskarżycielsko wskazał w stronę swojego stanowiska. Kapitan Carter tylko zrobiła minę i wzruszyła ramionami, a Steve nie po raz pierwszy pożałował, że Peggy jest idealną osobą na tym stanowisku.

Zaczął iść do swojego biurka, ale prawie zatrzymał się ponownie, kiedy Thor wyprostował się i odsłonił tym ruchem coś, czego na pewno nie było, kiedy Steve wczoraj wychodził.

— Co to? — zapytał, wskazując na… bukiet kwiatów stojący na jego biurku. — Kto mi przysłał kwiaty?

— Na pewno nie my — odpowiedział Sam.

— Coulson też nie — dodała Natasza pod nosem, przesuwając monitor do Steve’a.

Kiedyś, jakiś czas temu, powstało pewne nieporozumienie między Steve’em i Philem. Nie było ono przyjemne dla żadnej ze stron, zwłaszcza po naprostowaniu wszystkiego, ale na szczęście Phil już nie próbował zaprosić Steve’a na drinka czy kolację.

Na monitorze widniał krótki mail od Tony’ego, wysłany osobno, poza ich główną rozmową.

 ** _Mam nadzieję, że kwiaty dojdą na czas. Natasza dała mi cynk. (Dzięki, Natasza.) Nadal jesteśmy umówieni na sobotę?_**  
**_\---_**  
**_Tony Stark_**  
**_Stark Industries_**  
_**Wiadomo, kim jestem**_

— Nie mówiłeś nam, że się z nim umówiłeś — oskarżyła Sharon.

— Nie włamuję się na wasze profile — odpowiedział Steve, wyganiając Nat z miejsca. — Skoro wam nie mówię, to znaczy, że nie musicie wiedzieć.

— Wtedy byłbyś taki nudny — skwitowała Sharon, a Sam pokiwał głową.

— Stary, trzymam się z tobą poza pracą, a i tak wiem o tobie więcej dzięki Nataszy i jej zdolnościach komputerowych niż od ciebie samego.

Steve usiadł na fotelu i wyłączył skrzynkę. Nat i Sharon odeszły na swoje miejsca, a Thor wyciągnął telefon, co było oznaką, że i tak obecny jest już tylko ciałem.

— Gdyby było czym się podzielić, to bym się dzielił — burknął Steve do Sama siadającego naprzeciwko przy swoim biurku.

Sam roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— Stary, nie ze mną te numery, nie dość, że nie plotkujesz, z kim się całujesz, to na dodatek o Ianie i jego historii dowiedziałem się po roku – czaisz to, po _roku_ – pracowania z tobą. A nie wmówisz mi, że to było świeże, bo Bernie nie było już od jakiegoś czasu.

Steve nie miał żadnego usprawiedliwienia, więc po prostu skierował ponure spojrzenie na folder z kolejną sprawą, którą miał do rozwikłania. Widział, jak Sam znowu pokręcił głową i machnął ręką, ale nadal uśmiechał się kącikiem ust i chyba uniósł kciuki w kierunku Nataszy.

— I potem nie dopuszczałeś mnie do żadnych misji, bo nie chciałeś osierocić Iana, nie myśl sobie, że zapomniałem — burknął jeszcze Steve.

Bycie samotnym ojcem nie było łatwe. Gdy dochodziła do tego taka praca, jaką miał Steve, uważanie na siebie było niemal na równi priorytetowo z uważaniem na Iana. Steve nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne nieprzemyślane działania. Cieszył się, że z “jazdy” limuzyną wyszedł tylko z otartym kulką ramieniem, bo gdyby zdarzyło się coś poważniejszego, to nie miałby jak zająć się synem. Był on nieco dojrzalszy niż inni dwunastolatkowie, ale Steve nie chciał odbierać mu dzieciństwa nawet na czas swojej rekonwalescencji. Wystarczyło, że Ian musiał wychowywać się bez matki i mimo że Steve próbował ją zastąpić, to wiedział, że nie mógł odgrywać dwójki rodziców na raz. Sam nie mógł dostarczyć mu potrzebnej uwagi, bo często pracował w dziwnych godzinach.

Na szczęście mieszkający obok Barnesowie mieli nastoletniego syna, który bardzo chciał dorobić i był dostępny w każde popołudnie czy wieczór, kiedy Steve potrzebował kogoś, kto zająłby się Ianem. Ian zawsze narzekał, że jest już duży i nie potrzebuje niańki, ale Bucky nie miał go niańczyć, tylko spędzać z nim czas. Steve tego nie powiedział synowi, tylko za każdym razem uśmiechał się i mierzwił mu włosy, bo nie chciał, aby Ian myślał o samotności bardziej niż już teraz.

sss

Kiedy Steve wracał z aresztowania, nie spodziewał się zastać w biurze Iana siedzącego przy jego biurku, a tym bardziej Bucky’ego na dostawionym krześle, obu skupionych na jego monitorze. Gdyby nie to, że musiał odprowadzić złodzieja do aresztu, to od razu odciągnąłby ich od komputera, bo wszyscy inni byli podejrzanie nieobecni. Znaczyło to też, że nikt nie pilnował Bucky’ego i Iana, co było naruszeniem regulaminu i Steve mógłby mieć przez to kłopoty.

Szybko załatwił formalności i wrócił na stanowisko, podnosząc Iana pod pachami i sadzając go sobie na kolanach.

— Co robiliście, co?

— Stark mu wyliczał swoje samochody — odpowiedział Bucky nieco znudzonym tonem. Albo może śpiącym; ostatnio miał w szkole dużo egzaminów, a i tak nie pozwalał Steve’owi wziąć kogoś innego do przesiadywania z Ianem. Dopiero po chwili do Steve’a dotarło, co właściwie Bucky powiedział, i zbladł.

— Pan Tony powiedział, że jak pozwolisz, to będę mógł przejechać się jego ałti.

— Audi — poprawił automatycznie Bucky — albo autem, zależy co chciałeś powiedzieć.

— Ja wiem! — ogłosił Ian, uderzając Bucky’ego w ramię z siłą oburzonego dwunastolatka.

Steve odruchowo złapał rękę Iana. Czuł się niepewnie, bo nie powiedział Tony’emu, że ma syna, więc nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, kiedy następnym razem do niego napisze.

— Skąd wiedzieliście, jak otworzyć maila? — zapytał. Bucky wskazał kciukiem za siebie, idealnie na miejsce Nataszy. — I stwierdziliście, że możecie w nim grzebać, bo?

— Pani Tasza powiedziała, że pan Tony bardzo chciałby mnie poznać — odpowiedział Ian tak szczerym tonem, że Steve westchnął.

— Następnym razem pamiętaj, że tak się nie robi, Ian — pouczył. — O zgodę trzeba pytać właściciela rzeczy, a nie kogoś innego. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś jest znajomym. Rozumiesz? — Ian pokiwał głową. — Co się mówi?

— Przepraszam, tato.

Steve spojrzał na Bucky’ego z uniesioną brwią. Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

— No co, fajna z niej laska — odpowiedział beztrosko, jakby to, jak Natasza wygląda, miało jakikolwiek wpływ na wchodzenie mu na pocztę.

Z gulą w gardle Steve tylko pokręcił głową, pozamykał wszystko i spakował się. Jutro będzie musiał sprawdzić, co Tony powie na Iana. Pomachał kapitan Carter i wyszedł, słuchając opowieści Iana o Bentleyu ze szkoły, co chce podbić świat, kiedy dorośnie. Bucky miał słuchawkę w jednym uchu i ręce w kieszeni, ale nie odłączył się od nich podczas powrotu na ich osiedle.

Steve najchętniej sprawdziłby pocztę w domu, ale musiał posprzątać, ugotować obiad, pomóc Ianowi w lekcjach i przygotować się na jutrzejszy dzień w pracy, wiec nie za bardzo miał na to czas. A pod wieczór wolał się położyć niż zagłębiać w Internet, dlatego zostawił myślenie na następny dzień. W końcu Ian był jego priorytetem, a nie mężczyzna, którego spotkał raz w życiu.

sss

Steve uważał, że Tony Stark był najdziwniejszą istotą na planecie. Kto normalny nadal chciałby się umówić z osobą, która zarekwirowała jego samochód przy pierwszym spotkaniu, której znajomi wściubiali nos w nie swoje sprawy, która nie powiedziała o tym, że samotnie wychowuje syna, który sam poinformował o swoim istnieniu? Nikt normalny.

Tony Stark nie był normalny pod żadnym względem.

Przystojny, jakby nienaturalnie, jakby dotknięty retuszem; czarujący, jakby ćwiczył godzinami przed lustrem, a jednocześnie przychodziło mu to ze swobodą; bogaty w sposób, którego większość ludzi nie potrafi w ogóle ogarnąć; inteligentny na tyle, że wiedział dużo na wiele różnych tematów; hojny, bo zostawił naprawdę spory napiwek w restauracji, do której Steve’a zabrał; doświadczony, bo nikt nigdy tak wspaniale nie całował.

I dobrze dogadywał się z dziećmi, co dla Steve’a było jedną z ważniejszych cech potencjalnego partnera życiowego. Naturalne u niego były chyba tylko kurze łapki w kącikach oczu i delikatne siwe włosy na skroniach, pokazujące jego wiek, jak u zwykłych ludzi.

Wydawać by się mogło, że dzięki swojej nadnaturalności Tony potrafił docenić wszystkie nienormalne elementy życia Steve’a i to, co się wokół niego działo. Jakby dla niego to było coś… wyczekiwanego. Jakby tego właśnie chciał. Jakby właśnie to powodowało, że nie tracił zainteresowania Steve’em.

Steve wchodził ze starbucksem na posterunek i miał mętlik w głowie.

— Noo, panie Rogers, uśmiechasz się do niczego! — zauważyła Sharon, odchylając się na oparcie. — Szczegóły, szczegóły!

Steve zrobił na nią minę i spokojnie doszedł do swojego stanowiska. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, więc wkrótce został otoczony kolegami z pracy.

— Albo nam powiesz, albo zapytamy Tony’ego mailem — zagroziła Natasza. — Założyłam się z Clintem, jak daleko się posuniesz na pierwszej randce, muszę wiedzieć.

Steve parsknął śmiechem, zaskakując samego siebie. Pokręcił głową i odgonił ich ręką.

— Idźcie sobie, bo powiem Peggy, że nie pracujecie.

Rozległy się jęki i narzekania, ale powoli wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca. Steve wyciągnął z torby małe urządzenie i postępując zgodnie z instrukcjami Tony’ego, zamontował je na swoim komputerze. Gdy Natasza zauważyła jego kombinacje, było już za późno. Zadowolony Steve zamontował zabezpieczenie, które przy próbie zhakowanie lub mechanicznego usunięcia zniszczy wszystkie pliki i wywoła awarię. A nawet Natasza nie posunęłaby się do tego, aby sprawić mu problemy w pracy.

sss

— Ale się urządził — skomentował Sam. Sharon i Nat pokiwały głowami, a Thor uniósł swoją.

— Hm? Kto i gdzie? — zapytał, związując włosy w kitkę.

— Tam. — Sam kiwnął głową w stronę samochodu z przyciemnionymi szybami, do którego wsiadał Steve.

— Ach — skwitował Thor, również kiwając głową.

Przyglądali się, jak samochód chwilę jeszcze stoi przed posterunkiem – w miejscu niedozwolonym, trzeba zaznaczyć, ale żadne z nich nie zareagowało – po czym odjeżdża z piskiem opon.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to kierowca Starka tak jeździł — zauważyła Sharon z uniesioną brwią.

— Stark wozi siebie sam — odezwał się w końcu Thor z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. — Nie tego się spodziewałem.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, ale wszyscy uśmiechali się lekko.

— Nikt nie spodziewał się Tony’ego Starka, a już na pewno nie Steve — powiedział Sam.


End file.
